


Награда

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Switching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Гало стоит на пороге спальни в одних форменных штанах, и за его спиной, к счастью, не видно ни весело орущей толпы, ни спасдоспехов, ни даже плакатов, размалеванных кривоватым: «Пламенный спасатель пламенно лишается невинности! Поддержи, Промеполис!» Хотя, возможно, плакаты уже гордо торчат во всех окнах их квартиры. Лио не хочет проверять.Он хочет другого.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 22





	Награда

\- Даже не верю, что у меня сегодня первый раз, - объявляет Гало, сияя, словно ему вот-вот вручат медаль за отвагу.  
Нет, пожалуй, как сама медаль.  
Лио боялся, тот явится на «награждение» при полном параде. Или даже захватит в постель матой («Мы же через столько прошли все вместе, значит, и сейчас без него не обойтись!»). Или, чем черт не шутит, пригласит для поддержки всю спасательную бригаду в полном составе.  
Гало стоит на пороге спальни в одних форменных штанах, и за его спиной, к счастью, не видно ни весело орущей толпы, ни спасдоспехов, ни даже плакатов, размалеванных кривоватым: «Пламенный спасатель пламенно лишается невинности! Поддержи, Промеполис!» Хотя, возможно, плакаты уже гордо торчат во всех окнах их квартиры. Лио не хочет проверять.  
Он хочет другого.  
Они готовились к этому довольно давно, пообещав друг другу не спешить – к удивлению Лио, Гало легко на это согласился. Может, в самом деле волновался. Может, понял, как сильно волнуется Лио. Это не первый, не пятый, и даже не десятый раз для него самого. Но от вида застывшего в дверном проеме Гало поджимаются пальцы на ногах, и рот наполняется вязкой слюной.  
\- Ну, я в душ?  
Гало покачивается с пятки на носок, мягко улыбаясь невыносимо счастливой, яркой, будто свеча, улыбкой, и только что вылезший из ванной Лио торопливо поворачивается к нему спиной, чтобы не видеть ее. Глупо будет ослепнуть в самом начале вечера. Колени, которыми он опирается на кровать, немного дрожат. Лио разводит их шире, прогибаясь в пояснице, и тянет полотенце с бедер.  
\- Я все сделаю сам, - объявляет он и фыркает, сдувая с носа мокрую челку. – Ну, почти все. Твое участие все же понадобится. А пока – запоминай.  
Свежая наволочка холодит пылающую щеку. Лио, не глядя, нащупывает под подушкой тюбик, откручивает крышечку непослушными влажными пальцами, выдавливает на них немного смазки и заводит руку за спину.  
Он уже успел как следует растянуть себя в душе, прекрасно помня размер члена Гало (по сравнению с которым собственный кажется весьма скромным), его восхитительную тяжесть в ладони, бархатистость раскаленной кожи…  
Лио тяжело сглатывает и проталкивает внутрь средний и указательный, разводит их ножницами и слышит за спиной восхищенный выдох.  
\- Ты такой красивый, - громко говорит Гало, и Лио стискивает зубы, радуясь, что на подготовку не нужно тратить много времени.  
\- Так можно делать не только пальцами, - хрипло сообщает он и торопливо слизывает проступивший над верхней губой пот.  
Зачем только ходил в душ, спрашивается. Пара минут наедине с Гало – и он уже весь взмок.  
Везде.  
\- А чем еще? – удивленно тянет Гало и быстро осекается. - В смысле, я уже могу… Могу тебе… Тебя…  
\- Языком. Можно еще и языком, - раздраженно перебивает Лио и кусает губы от досады.  
Руки трясутся от напряжения, смазка течет по бедрам, щеки горят, словно их хорошенько отхлестали. Выпяченный зад – тоже. И кто здесь девственник, спрашивается?  
\- Круто! Я попробую?  
Не медаль, - думает Лио, с протяжным стоном вытаскивая пальцы из задницы. Гало – какая-то совершенно немыслимая, фантастическая, незаслуженная награда, чудом свалившаяся на него с неба вместе с сотней проблем и забот. С вечно падающим на голову в раздевалке матоем, с непрошеным раздражением и такой же непрошеной дрожью, пересохшим от волнения ртом, застрявшими в горле словами…  
Лио вспоминает, что забыл кивнуть, и исправляет оплошность.  
\- Тут тоже очень красивый, - добавляет Гало, и Лио глотает новый стон. – И очень мокрый.  
Следующий стон Лио сдержать не в силах. Он подается назад, насаживаясь на горячий язык, виляет бедрами, позорно выпрашивая еще, и еще, и еще, пока Гало не отрывается наконец от его задницы и не спрашивает смущенным шепотом, обжигая дыханием влажную от смазки и слюны ягодицу:  
\- Все в порядке? Ты там… так сжимаешься. Мне не протолкнуться.  
Нет, черт побери, все совсем не в порядке.  
\- Попробуй протолкнуться чем-нибудь другим, - выталкивает Лио из саднящей глотки. – Может быть, получится.  
Если Гало пошутит про бур, думает Лио, он просто выставит его вон из комнаты. А потом отвесит себе хорошенькую пощечину. Они так долго этого ждали. Так долго готовились. Почему же Лио ведет себя, как последний…  
\- Ага. Сейчас. Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, - говорит Гало негромко, и Лио с трудом поворачивает к нему лицо.  
Делает глубокий вдох и улыбается кривой, вымученной улыбкой.  
\- Мне так хорошо, что скоро станет плохо, - очень серьезно отвечает он и пытается улыбнуться шире. – Можешь не надевать презерватив. Мне тоже нравится, когда я… мокрый.  
Наступает черед Гало закусывать губу.  
В ушах стоят крики и шум невидимых зрителей. Это, наверное, выстроилась очередь за автографами и фото с героем дня. Ничего. Подождут. Лио смотрит, как Гало медленно выпрямляется, стаскивает штаны с бельем – на том уже расплывается влажное пятно, - снова устраивается на постели и пару раз проводит по стволу кулаком.  
\- Пожалуйста, - просит Лио, отпуская себя, и Гало приставляет головку к пульсирующему входу.  
\- Господи, - выдыхает он, качнув бедрами. – Ты такой тесный! Как я в тебя…  
\- Представь, что ты бур, - отвечает Лио, не веря, что в самом деле это произносит.  
Через секунду они смеются, как припадочные, еще через одну – стонут, потому что Лио не выдерживает и подается навстречу Гало сам. Он слишком долго ждал. Слишком долго. Лио зажмуривается, и шум в ушах сливается с влажными хлопками плоти о плоть. Лио чувствует, как собственные яйца поджимаются, как мошонка Гало звонко шлепает по заднице. Он прогибается сильнее, впуская глубже, еще глубже, вот так, да, боже, Гало, пожалуйста, глубже…  
\- Офигеть, - хрипит Гало, медленно разжимая стиснутые на его бедрах ладони. Колени по-прежнему мелко дрожат, из растраханного зада стекает щекотными каплями сперма. - Сделаешь мне так же? Языком, ну, и всем остальным.  
\- В душ. – Лио с трудом поднимается на ноги, героическим усилием не заваливаясь обратно на кровать.  
\- Не, я имел в виду как-нибудь пото…  
\- В душ!  
Никакого потом.  
Потоки воды смывают пот и семя, усталость и навалившуюся сонливость. Пальцы нетерпеливо соскальзывают с крана, когда Лио делает напор сильнее. Он трясет головой и чувствует, как кровь разгоняется по ноющему от истомы телу, стремительно, сладко, горячо, будто пламя.  
\- Обопрись о стену.  
Никаких больше ожиданий. Лио будет брать того и тогда, когда захочет. Он опускается на колени, ласкает мускулистый зад короткими прикосновениями и, не удержавшись, шлепает по ягодице.  
\- Расставь ноги шире, пожалуйста. Сейчас будет хорошо. Обещаю.  
\- Конечно, - раздается над головой тихо и уверенно. – Я знаю.  
Сначала Лио щедро выдавливает в горсть гель для душа и вдумчиво работает пальцами, пока Гало не начинает скулить что-то совсем бессвязное.  
\- Давай-ка все смоем, иначе будет щипать, - говорит Лио и смотрит, будто завороженный, как вода уносит вниз густую молочно-белую пену, обнажая покрасневший вход в коротких темных завитках.  
От одной мысли о том, как славно будут смотреться на нем другие белесые капли, к щекам снова приливает кровь. Не только к щекам. Лио обхватывает скользкой ладонью полувставший член Гало и дразнит кончиком языка вход, чувствуя на губах горьковатый привкус геля и жар кожи. Тугое кольцо постепенно поддается нажиму, Гало стонет отчаянно и громко, перекрывая шум воды, и Лио понимает, что больше не может и не хочет ждать.  
Он с трудом поднимается на ноги, едва не поскальзываясь на кафеле, выпрямляется и прижимается к мокрому обнаженному Гало всем телом, жадно впитывая тепло и дрожь.  
\- И всем остальным? – негромко уточняет он у пунцового уха, и Гало сдавленно кивает. – Расслабься, пожалуйста. Ты тоже очень тесный.  
Гало упирается лбом в стенку и стонет так, что Лио готов обкончать его голый зад в ту же секунду. Он крепко сжимает ладони на восхитительно узкой талии, трется членом о напряженные ягодицы, дожидаясь, пока Гало не расслабится и не начнет подмахивать. Сплевывает в руку, щедро смачивает член слюной и осторожно надавливает головкой на вход. Нет, это не дело – брать Гало в первый раз без смазки. Лио закусывает губу, медленно отстраняется и выключает оглушительно шумящую воду.  
\- Идем в постель, - просит он, и Гало отчаянно мотает головой, зажмурившись. Сердце Лио пропускает удар. Неужели он переборщил? – Пожалуйста. Там будет удобнее.  
\- Я сейчас кончу, - шепчет Гало, и его начинает трясти. – Господи, сделай так еще раз, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пока я не спустил…  
Собственные зубы стучат настолько громко, что Лио с трудом себя слышит.  
\- Конечно. Конечно, хороший мой.  
Он снова толкается бедрами – член легко скользит внутрь, и Лио радуется собственному скромному размеру, благодаря которому точно не сделает Гало больно. Но обязательно сделает хорошо.  
Гало стискивает его собой так, что становится невозможно дышать. Лио думает, что не отказался бы сейчас от группы поддержки – может, она немного отвлекла бы и позволила продержаться пару минут в этой восхитительной тесноте, не кончив.  
\- Я очень, очень люблю тебя… трахать, - выдыхает он, позорно запнувшись на середине, и Гало поворачивает к нему мучительно пылающее лицо, улыбается светло, и Лио хочется утонуть в этом свете.  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю.  
Когда Лио кончает, Гало распахивает глаза широко и изумленно, и их свет заливает всю комнату. Лио опускает ладонь на крепкий стояк, стискивает другой рукой тяжелую мошонку и стонет, чувствуя, как зад сжимается вокруг чувствительного, обмякшего члена, как брызжет на пальцы горячее семя.  
\- В следующий раз я продержусь подольше, - хрипло обещает Лио и целует Гало между сведенных лопаток.  
Широкая спина расслабляется под его губами.  
\- Ага. И я!  
Гало включает душ и обстоятельно, почти не морщась, отмывает сперва себя, потом – Лио, потом, несмотря на все возражения, несет его в постель и закутывает их обоих в одеяло.  
Затем, бормоча под нос извинения и проклятия, выпутывается и бредет выключать свет, зевая и почесывая поджарый живот. Лио смотрит на наливающиеся багрянцем следы пальцев на ягодицах Гало и закатывает глаза. Для следующего раза надо точно приготовить пару плакатов. С математическими формулами, или что там помогает не спустить за пару…  
Гало падает на кровать, подкатывается ближе, и в его взгляде столько ласкового, невыразимого счастья, что Лио перестает думать обо всякой ерунде. Губы растягиваются в улыбке, и он торопливо прячет ее, уткнувшись в широкую грудь Гало.  
Лио никогда не думал, что кто-нибудь будет смотреть на него так. Что кто-нибудь вручит ему себя, будто лучшую в мире награду. Заставит почувствовать себя самого подарком – желанным и бесконечно необходимым.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - говорит он и прижимается губами к горячей груди, ощущая, как под ними гулко и ровно бьется сердце.  
\- Значит, и у тебя сегодня первый раз, - отвечает Гало с тихим смехом и обнимает его так крепко, что не вырвешься и не возразишь.  
Лио нечего возразить.


End file.
